


tonight, just us two

by chamsaed



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, junbob, short junbob au, side yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsaed/pseuds/chamsaed
Summary: it's junhoe and bobby's first monthsary





	tonight, just us two

**Author's Note:**

> i miss junbob ㅠㅠ

_i'll be home in time for our movie date dw :^)_

 

 

the clock reads eleven-thirty in the evening.

junhoe can't remember how many times he had read bobby's last message since he came back to their dorm. all of them went home early from practice except for bobby and hanbin who's working for the title song of their next comeback. jinhwan and donghyuk are already sleeping, while junhoe is in the living room, staring at the cake and the little food he prepared (with the help of yunhyeong, of course) which are all cold now.

the room was quiet once again when the credits rolled as the movie ended and junhoe turned off the tv. he sighed as he stood up to get a can of beer in the kitchen when his phone suddenly buzzed.

 

_im so sorry junhoe. the chairman asked hanbin once again to fix some parts of the song. i'm staying over at the studio to help him finish the song. im so sorry, babe, i'll make it up to you next time :( i love youuu_

_it's okay :) please get home safe, okay? i love you too_

 

of course.

junhoe knows how dedicated hanbin had worked for their group, especially for their upcoming comeback. ikon has been through thick and thin and all of the members has put all of their efforts to make this comeback successful, especially their leader.

he also knows very well how bobby would always be there for hanbin through everything. those two were the first members of ikon, together with jinhwan, and they've been together and known each other for a long time before he and the other members came.

and hanbin was bobby's first love.

sure, junhoe tries his best not to dwell on these thoughts when he and bobby started dating but he can't help but feel uncertain and insecure sometimes. bobby was junhoe's first love since day one, and with all their awkward encounters, he still can't believe that he is dating bobby now.

if bobby has still some feelings for hanbin, he wouldn't want to know.

"but bobby hyung loves me now." junhoe says as he wipes a tear and eventually fell asleep.

 

 

"oh shit! hanbin i gotta go."

bobby looks at the clock and its already two in the morning. he tries to call junhoe but he's directed to his voicemail. "shit, i fucked up. he's already asleep. how can i forget?" he muttered to himself.

"hey, you go home now. thanks for all the help, man," hanbin says.

"yah, get some sleep after that. yunhyeong hyung will kill me if you go home tomorrow looking like a dead meat." bobby calls out one last time as he waved hanbin goodbye.

 

 

bobby goes home to the static sound of ac in their dorm. the clock in the living room reads two-thirty seven in the morning as he walks toward the figure sleeping peacefully in the couch. it was when he noticed the food arranged on the table and the cake at the center with a "happy 1st monthsary with my bobby hyung!" written in icing.

bobby picks up junhoe's phone and the tv remote from the floor. he pulls up the blanket closer to junhoe when the younger stirs awake by the action.

"bobby hyung is that you? you're home already?" junhoe sits up as he tries to blink the sleepiness away.

"yes, baby, im home." bobby sits at the other end of the couch.

"h-how was the song? have you and hanbin hyung finished it? have you eaten already? hyung, you must be so tired you should slㅡ"

"junhoe, babe, im so sorry. im so, so sorry. i didn't mean to forgot ...our day. its just that work ..and .." bobby trails off while junhoe tries not to tear up. he tries to avoid looking at bobby.

"no hyung, its o-okay. i understand. im sorry, i shouldn't have prepared all this ..."

bobby reached out for junhoe's hand.

"junhoe look at me."

junhoe bit his lip, trying not to cry, as he looks bobby in the eye.

"junhoe, im sorry. im sorry, im a jerk. i didn't mean to forgot our movie date, our monthsary. you didn't deserve this. im a terrible person, i know, but iㅡ"

"hyung, a-are you sure about me? about us?"

"w-what do you mean?"

"i know i can't compare to hanbin hyung. he's your first love after all and i'm just... i'm sorry if i pressured you with my feelings. i-i understand if you still have feelings for him and if you want to stop this ...thing.."

junhoe is crying now. he didn't imagine their first monthsary to end up like this. he's such a mess, there's no way bobby would want to put up with someone like him if he can have someone like hanbin who's so much better.

bobby scoots closer to him so their faces are only inches apart. junhoe was flustered when bobby started to laugh. junhoe moved away a little and punched bobby softly in the arm.

"hey, i'm being serious here," and junhoe cried even more. bobby moved closer again and wiped the hot tears streaming down junhoe's face.

"koo junhoe, i love you so much and you're being so cute right now my heart is gonna combust i don't know what to do!"

junhoe gives him a puzzled look. bobby sighs.

"hanbin and yunhyeong are dating. even if they're not, you don't have to compare yourself to hanbin or to anyoneㅡ"

"waitㅡ hanbin and yunhyeong hyung are dating? since when?"

junhoe can't seem to grasp the information. he's lost for words, he doesn't know how to react.

"since last year? actually it was hanbin who told me to man up and ask you out. koo junhoe, i love you so much to even think of anything else right now. i'm sorry if you felt that i didn't love you enough. hanbin.. we never became a thing and i swear to yunhyeong's lip balm, i'm over him a long time ago. trust me when i say you have my heart, all of me."

bobby cupped his cheeks and that's when he realized their so close to each other, their noses almost touch.

bobby continues.

"its true, hanbin was my first love, but you, koo junhoe, is the love of my life."

junhoe closes the gap between them as he leaned in to kiss bobby. junhoe shivers a little, maybe because of nervousness or something more, as bobby settles his hands on his waist and pulled him closer. bobby then deepend the kiss as junhoe puts his hands at the back of his neck.

"i'm sorry i ever doubted you, us," junhoe says as he broke the kiss. "i love you, too."

"i love you more," bobby says as plants soft kisses on junhoe's eyes, cheeks, and lips. "i'm sorry i missed our movie date, and our celebration for our first monthsary. let me make it up to you, babe."

"kiss me more," junhoe says, as he parts his lips a little, "and maybe i'll think about it."

"ughh junhoe, i love you so much i'm going crazy!" bobby grins, pecking junhoe lightly on the lips once again.

 

"i love you, hyung."

"i love you more, junhoe. i always will."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this suddenly came out from my imagination and it's my first time writing so please do send some encouragement ^^
> 
> twitter: @ikonecc


End file.
